


【SD】最幸福的时刻

by justkeepshipping



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: 温家兄弟收到了一个诅咒。但也许是礼物。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD】最幸福的时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Sam/Dean  
> 新手写文，OOC和私设还有任何可能的警告

Sam 和Dean在看书。  
这场景我们早已看了千千万万回，又是什么鬼还是怪物在小镇出现，温家兄弟又一次在图书馆还是汽车旅馆里一遍遍的读着本地历史或者什么大部头。

但这回没有，Sam和 Dean像任何一个普通人那样，读着书。  
我知道这场景有些不可思议，温家兄弟，普通人？从来都不是会让人联系到一起的词汇。温家兄弟没有案子的时候本就罕见的很，两人（或至少其中一个）绝不会放过任何一个看起来像他们的案件。  
但这大概是个特殊的时候，两人窝在各自的地盘，看书。

Sam正正经经的坐在沙发椅里，旁边一盏落地灯并没有打开，而Dean则可以预料的，坐在床上。虽然因为在看书，Dean放弃了薯条，但仍然没有放弃饮料，努力的用任何可能的方式，打扰着他的弟弟。  
Sam不愧是斯坦福大学的学霸，在这样的情况下，也没有忍不住用同样幼稚的方法报复回去或者挑起一场小型语言战争，手里的书仍在以稳定的速度一页一页的翻过去。

太阳逐渐落下，Sam和Dean同时收起了手中的书。如果我们仔细看看封皮，Sam看的是一本讲述生与死的文学性作品。而Dean的那本讲了一个发现自己即将因为祖父和恶魔的一个交易而失去灵魂还有宝贝车的高中女孩——这听起来可有点耳熟不是。

两人将手里的书放到了一个大箱子里，箱子里已经堆满了书，就在这个时候，Sam开口了。  
“你最幸福的时候是什么？”

Dean顿住了，按照他以往的习性，肯定会说什么在酒吧里碰见了什么女孩，吃了什么牛排，或者说开着baby在路上已经是他能给出的最诚实的答案。

但诅咒限制了他，在他可以编出一个更加合理的谎言来骗过Sam和自己之前，他已经开口了。

“你三年级的时候，有个叫Penny的女孩来找你，你们一起做作业的时候。”

Sam的大脑也顿住了，在他反应过来之前，他问了 “Why?”

Sam 本以为答案怎么也该是两人一起过的圣诞节，或是什么从地狱回来的两人见到彼此的时候，或者哪怕是那些Dean常拿来糊弄他的答案。  
事实上，在Dean开口前，他也没有料到自己会回答这样的答案，哪怕不是那些他常用的借口，答案也总该是在Bobby家三人看电影，John偶尔像个普通父亲一样鼓励自己的儿子，或者当Mary还活着的时候，好吧，也许，可能是他和大脚怪Sammy在路上旅行，案子已经解决，两人都活下来的时候。

但是Bobby死了，John死了，Mary死了。

但诅咒限制两人只能开口说任何自己想到的话，不多加思索，不多加修饰，两人之间必须做到完全坦诚。  
那个时候John在忙一个案子，差不多一个月没有回来，Dean带着Sammy从汽车旅馆搬了出来，租了一栋房子。那时候Sammy还没有跟着猎魔，不会像哥哥一样在枕头下放着刀或枪。

Dean不想开口，但是嘴巴被咒语控制着说出了答案：“当那个女孩过来的时候，你表现的和一个普通小孩似的。”

Sam在这句话完成之前就抱住了Dean，他知道Dean一直在为把自己又一次拽进猎魔生活愧疚，甚至更深处，他从未停止为了所有一切而愧疚，即使当时他只是个孩子，且这一切并不是任何人的错。Dean从未停止过赎罪。

当Sam顺着拥抱吻上Dean的嘴唇的时候，他知道，毫无疑问，这是他最幸福的时刻。

**Author's Note:**

> //我知道这个诅咒非常牵强，背景大概是去找那个记录者拿第一刃那集（后来baby还被划花了生气），然后那个记录者给了他们一个诅咒想让他们体会一下那群记录者是什么感觉？至于口无遮拦则是记录者们对猎人的固有印象？？？
> 
> 其实做梦梦到的时候比这个好多了，然而文笔不够写不出。（也许是因为梦里没有逻辑？？）
> 
> 只记得梦到两人看书然后把书放回箱子里，之前好像也在谈什么但是不记得了，就记住这段。
> 
> 大概这段之所以记得这么清晰是因为那个时候两人都在笑吧，现在很少看到温家兄弟能笑的像第一季那么开心了。
> 
> 不知道有没有人get到，这个诅咒不是让人绝对诚实 ，而是更类似于想到什么说什么，也俗称说话不过脑子(;-_-)ノ  
> 所以Dean不是真的觉得最幸福的时刻，是Penny来的时候，而是Sammy可以像一个普通小孩一样长大，不用面对生活里那些黑暗的时候，这才是他最希望的。
> 
> 顺便一提，penny是我瞎编的角色，不存在的。
> 
> 可惜在梦到Sam的回答之前就醒了，还差点迟到  
> 于是自己补上了其他的部分
> 
> 其实只是暗搓搓的希望Dean承认Sammy是最重要的还有Dean到底多重视弟弟//


End file.
